


A Khan Short

by The_Whip_Hand_81



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch Fandom, Sherlock - Fandom, Star Trek, Star Trek Into Darkness - Fandom
Genre: Benedict Cumberbatch - Freeform, Drunken sex, F/M, John Harrison - Freeform, Oral Sex, Smut, Star Trek: Into Darkness, aggressive sex, khan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 21:24:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1279381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Whip_Hand_81/pseuds/The_Whip_Hand_81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are an assistant to Dr. McCoy on the USS Enterprise. You meet the sexy newly captive terrorist John Harrison...or is he? Soon he breaks free from his cell with the Enterprise on high alert. Everyone is on lock down...where is he hiding? Find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Khan Short

**Author's Note:**

> Was inspired after watching "Star Trek: Into Darkness" again today. =)
> 
> Comments are always great to read! Thanks for reading!

[](http://s90.photobucket.com/user/julie9481/media/khan.jpg.html)

 

“Prisoner aboard ship,” announced a Starfleet officer over the PA system, echoing throughout the USS Enterprise.

You are in the medical ward tending to an ill employee by Dr. McCoy’s side when he is called by Captain James T Kirk to do a physical of the newly imprisoned John Harrison, the former Starfleet-turned-terrorist who killed many coworkers and innocent victims back home.

“Come on, Nurse, lets go,” Dr McCoy urges you to grab his doctor bag filled with his science tools and gadgets. You hurriedly clutch the bag and straighten your white nurse’s mini dress before chasing him on his heels. After running and finally catching up to Dr McCoy in the Brig room where the Enterprise holds all criminals in large white glass cells, you lightly bump into the doctor’s back. He turns to frown at you a bit annoyed, but he is always annoyed. You peer over his shoulder and see a tall muscular man dressed in black behind the glass inside the white sterile cell. The Captain and Mr. Spock are speaking with this man, this John Harrison. Harrison is telling the Captain something you cannot quite hear because you are busy assisting the doctor with his tools. Dr. McCoy asks for Harrison’s arm to draw a blood sample. He puts his arm through the hole in the glass for the doctor and notices you staring at him over the doctor’s shoulder. He is expressionless and cold, you feel like he’s reading your mind, you blink away and pretend to look for something inside the bag. It’s not obvious to the Captain, Mr. Spock or the doctor, but you cannot stop staring at this prisoner. This pale man dressed in a tight black long sleeved shirt that hugs every muscle of his torso and arms. His black leather pants that seem to fit perfectly over his firm buttocks and defined thighs. You look at his face and see his blue green eyes hardened by time and experience – almost makes you feel sad for him. 

“Problem, Nurse?” asks Harrison in between his interrogation. He snapped you from your daydreaming, all the men turn to look at you with your blushing cheeks. 

“Uh, no…I – Dr. McCoy, don’t forget his vitals,” you divert the attention back to the matter at hand. Harrison’s eyes squint slightly looking at you before warning the crew about the real Starfleet turncoat. 

You gather up all the doctor’s tools as you pack them all back into the bag, the doctor, Mr. Spock and Captain Kirk leaving you behind alone with John Harrison, only the glass separating you both. 

Nervously, you fumble closing the bag as you feel him watching you from behind.

“Nurse,” a rumble from behind the glass calls. His voice like a machine humming; deep, vibrating, demanding your attention. 

You spin around to face him, “Yes?”

“You could have been so much more than that.”  
“Excuse me?” you ask, confused.

“Your whole life has been dedicated to serving others, never once taking the opportunities afforded to you to become a doctor better than Dr. McCoy…” he is studying your reaction of suppressed surprise, looking into your eyes and into your soul.

“Wh-what?” is all you can say because you cannot believe how right he is. 

He continues, “All your life you’ve been hiding. So insecure you are, so afraid of living, of trusting yourself…”

“I don’t have to listen to this,” you take the bag and head toward the door. 

“You’re an inferior fool for not taking chances, Nurse!” 

The door slides open and closes behind you; you lean back against the wall by the door and take a deep breath. 

‘What the Hell was that?’, you think to yourself. ‘Is he psychic, too?’ You head back to the lab to drop off the doctor’s bag and specimen before heading back to your quarters to change and go out for a drink with some of the girls on the crew.

**

After a few drinks down at the Enterprise’s watering hole, you slowly make your way back to your quarters. You think about what that John Harrison guy was revealing about you. Suddenly, the red alert sounded, red flashing lights all throughout the long white corridors, you jump up in fright. An announcement warns over the PA system: 

“Prisoner John Harrison has escaped his cell! Repeat, prisoner John Harrison has escaped his cell! All Starfleet security officers report for duty!” 

You gasp as several Starfleet officers run passed you armed with large phazer guns. 

“Employees are authorized to report to their quarters for lock down! Repeat, all employees are authorized to report to their quarters for full security lock down immediately until further notice!” 

Your heart is racing; the alcohol in your body is turning your lax mood to paranoia. You quickly rush passed fellow Starfleet employees, also panicking, and quickly punch in your key card to enter your small apartment quarters. The door slides open and you run inside checking behind you, wild-eyed and frightened. You flick on the light switch; your room is blindingly too bright for your slightly drunk and scared state of mind. Standing at the doorway, you scan your room in its pure white and very sterile like most other rooms with the exception of pops of color throughout the bed quarters of red and black décor. 

You walk to your vanity mirror and look at your reflection, taking deep breaths.  
“It’s okay, keep calm,” you stare at your blue uniform dress and ponytailed hair. You touch your stomach; you’re starting to feel queasy from nerves. Your room phone beeps loudly making you jump into the air. You walk over to your door where the phone screen is mounted on the wall.

“Hello?” you look into the screen and up pops an image of one of your coworkers looking worried. 

“Hello, Tasha. Are you all right?” you ask concerned. 

“Yeah, I was just checking on your to see if you got to your quarters okay. I heard this Harrison guy killed two officers when he escaped. Be careful. Don’t leave your room!” she warns.

“Jesus…yeah, no way am I leaving this room until it’s safe,” you reply. 

“Well, security is starting to go from room to room to see if the prisoner is in any of them. Be safe,” Tasha tells you and ends transmission.

You spin around to fetch your phazer for protection when a strong hand wraps around your small neck. Your eyes widen in fear as John Harrison has you by your throat, sheer anger in his fierce eyes. You struggle to grab at his wrist to scratch him somehow; he slowly lifts you off the floor.

“You will be silent, Nurse,” he gruffly whispers holding you tightly into your neck.

You attempt to scream but he gradually begins squeezing your larynx making it unmanageable. Your face is turning red, your eyes becoming bloodshot from lack of oxygen and blood flow. Unexpectedly, Harrison lets you drop on all fours in a terrible coughing fit. Spit coming from your mouth as you gasp for air for your lungs, your vision restoring itself as John walks over to the door’s peephole to see if anyone is coming. 

You finally manage to speak in a hoarse voice, “What – how did you get into my room?” you continue coughing.

Harrison walks over to you, still on the floor, his eyes dark like his slick black hair, “You underestimate my intellect, Nurse. You all do.” 

“You need to leave now, Mr. Harrison,” you choke out. He quickly bends down, grabs you by your arms and lifts you off the floor, flinging you onto your red comforter-covered bed in anger. 

“THAT’S NOT MY NAME!” he shouts in a guttural tone.

“What?” you cower to the farthest corner of your bed far from where he could reach you.

His once furious expression now eerily calm, taking a pause before answering, “My name…is Khan.” He waits for your reaction, still fear in your eyes.

Khan continues to explain, “I am part of a race of augmented beings, one of the last of my kind. That is, the only one that is awake…I am on your ship to retrieve that of which is mine. My people, my family. Once I acquire them we will make sure that your inferior species will be wiped out to create more superior beings like myself. To rid this galaxy of puerile effrontery!” He spits his words of genocide and hate to you, making you increasingly angry and courageous (being drunk does that to you).

Slowly becoming enraged, you crawl off your bed toward Khan forgetting he is a living lethal weapon. “You mean to tell me you are going to kill all of us? The crew, the human race…my family?” You stand up to this bully, your eyes beginning to fill with angry tears.

Khan looks down at you, he is expressionless, “Your tears will do nothing to deter my plans for an exceptional future.” 

You let out a sob as a tear rolls down your cheek. Khan’s thumb reaches up and brushes it away, gently. Your hand slaps his perfectly sculpted cheekbone.

“Don’t you touch me!” 

Suddenly a knock at the door, Khan instantly grabs you by your throat again and covers your mouth with the other hand. His hand so big it nearly covers your nose as well.

“You will let them in. If you tell them I am here, I will find your precious family and unhurriedly torture them and ensure they will have a long and painful death…” he shoves you to the door and he runs to the back of your quarters, hidden behind your closet. 

You’re in shock. You don’t want to compromise the safety of your family. You calmly open the door. It is two Starfleet officers with very large phazer rifles. 

“Hello, Ma’am. We need to check the perimeter for the prisoner, make sure you’re safe,” one brushes passed you as the other stands guard over you. You nervously eye the back of your apartment where Khan went to hide, hoping the officer finds nothing.

Shortly, the officer calls out from the back, “I’ve got something over here.”

You panic as he resurfaces with a multimedia disk in hand, a big smile on his face, “Look! She has the Ultra hologram Blu-Ray 4D version of “Supernatural”! Oh man, my great, great, great, great grandmother used to talk about this show all the time growing up! I hear it’s awesome!” 

The officer standing by you yelled in annoyance, “What the Hell, Barry?! We’re looking for a terrorist and you’re looking at antiquated TV serials?” 

Officer Barry embarrassingly handed your disk back and reports to his partner, “It’s clear back there.” And they both head out the door. 

You close the door locking it and spin around, bumping into Khan’s heaving chest. 

“Oh!” you yelp in surprise, “You’re very…quiet.” 

Khan is looking down at you, his eyes searching your face for something. You can’t help but feel aroused having this dangerous man so close to your body, the one who killed many and so gently wiped a tear from your cheek. You begin to breathe heavily as well, you look up at him.

“Your eyes,” he starts, “are dilated.” 

You quickly blink and look away from him, you walk away, “Yeah, so?” You plop down on your bed, no longer caring about the dire situation at hand.

“That means sexual arousal,” he walks over to stand in front of you.

You lift your head to look up at him and notice a tight bulge protruding from his upper left thigh. Khan pulls your ponytailed head back slowly but firmly, your face pointing up to him. “Does this danger excite you, Nurse?” 

You lie, as your clit enlarges inside your panties, “No.”

He lowers his face to yours, “Because I can make it far more dangerous for you,” a smirk forms over his Cupid’s bow mouth.

You tug your hair out of his grip and brush passed him, “I need a drink.”

You walk to your small mini bar that is located inside your eat-in-kitchen behind your closet. Khan follows and sees you drink down two shots.

“Want one?” you ask disenchanted. Khan takes the bottle, studies the label and drinks the whole liter of vodka. You stare in awe. He places the empty bottle back down as if nothing was imbibed. No affect on him whatsoever. He walks back into your bedroom where he is turning on the Enterprise radio to listen for updates on his escape. You drink a few more shots from another bottle and feel the warm wave of drunkenness wash over your legs and groin area. You are feeling what many call “nice”. You look at your reflection in a mirror above your mini bar and check your face. You suddenly feel sexy and uninhibited; you put on some makeup and let your ponytail down. 

Khan calls out, “This will be going on all night. I will be staying until morning.”  
You enter your bedroom where Khan is leaning against your vanity table, holding the radio in his hands. He notices you, mouth slightly open but not saying a word. You drunkenly slur your words as you walk to him, sexily, “What’s the matter, John? Klingon got your tongue?” 

“My name is Khan and you are intoxicated.” 

You press your body against his front, your breasts pressing the radio into Khan’s stomach.

You respond with a giggle, “Intoxicated or intoxicating?” 

Khan is not amused.

“Oh, buck up, John! They’ll never find you in here…”

“Stop calling me that,” he snarls in a low tone.

“Why not, John? Harrison, then? You getting mad, John Harrison?” you trail a finger over his pecks; you lick your lips in anticipation of his sexy angry. 

“I am warning you, puny human. Do not test me…” he grits his teeth.

You playfully gasp, “Uh oh, I’m making Mr. Harrison ang-wee.”

Before Khan can grab you in a fury, you laugh and duck out of his reach and jump on the bed. He jumps over the bed in one leap to get you but you laugh loudly and give chase into the back room where your kitchen and bar is. Khan tackles you to the floor and straddles your thighs, his big hands pressing your dainty arms above your head.

“You will remember my name after this night,” he lowers his head down to your lower abdomen and inhales from there up to your neck. “You reek of hormonal fluctuations and female pre-ejaculation.” 

You let out a boisterous laugh, “You still don’t get it, do you, Super man?”

He crinkles his brows in confusion.

“To be a super intellect, you are thick…” you wriggle out from underneath his body weight to stand in front of him. You unzip the back of your blue uniform dress and let it slide down your body to your black booted feet, exposing your black regulation Starfleet bra and panties. Khan stands and observes your body under hooded eyes; he tilts his head to the side ever so slightly. 

You run your hands over your curvaceous breasts and hips, “I want you to show me how augmented humans have sex with their lovers…”  
Khan’s eyes are narrow and his breathing rapid. He slowly steps toward you, his eyes burning into yours. He licks his lips before forcefully spinning you around and bending you over the kitchen counter. You gasp in surprise as he rips off your panties and shoves down his leather pants. He slams his larger than average man’s dick into your slick wet hole and grabs a fistful of your hair, seethes into your ear, “You are going to scream my name, bitch!” 

You moan in pleasure and pain until he readjusts himself inside you. Khan grabs a hold of your hips as he plunges in and out of you with amazing strength and speed. Your neck can get whiplash with the force he’s using inside you. 

You’re calling out “Oh God! Khan! My God….you’re so big…Aaah! I can’t…”

Khan is relishing in your pain more than pleasure, he doesn’t stop pumping his thickness into your tiny hole. The sounds of his balls slapping the back of your thighs are getting you more wet. The smells of intermingled bodily juices even more so. You reach an arm around his neck and pull his face to yours. You turn slightly and bite his lower lip until it bleeds. He grunts at the sting, you lick the blood up with your long tongue. Tasting his blood made your head whirl with desire. 

“Khan!…I’m gonna cum….Khan!” 

“Cum for me, Nurse..” he grunts as he slams harder into your cunt. 

You let out a satisfied and trembling scream, “KHAAAAAAAAN!” Your juices overflowing onto his hard cock. Before you could come down from your orgasm, Khan spins you around and slams you onto your knees in urgency. 

“Put your mouth around my cock, Nurse. NOW!” he rips off his black shirt as you smile, coyly. 

“Yes, Khan…” you sweetly say before taking his whole wide cock into your mouth, his tip hitting the back of your throat. 

With his hands on the sides of your head, he quickly begins to hump your face with reckless abandon. Your brain feels like it’s rattling inside your skull from his violent thrusting, but you still suck and lick and swallow every two seconds sending him reeling. Khan throws hi head back, his eyes closed. “FUCK!” His knees begin to buckle as hot fluid shoots into the back of your mouth and down your throat. He shivers in ecstasy; you lick the tip of his dick and smile up at him.

“You are quite…magnificent for an inferior being,” he pulls up his leather pants.

“Yeah,” you put on your dress again and say, “Try not to move so much.”

Khan looks at you perplexed, “What should I not move?”  
Suddenly, Khan is convulsing into a fit and collapses to the floor. Captain Kirk and Dr. McCoy are standing behind him with a phazer in their hands. 

“Nice work, Nurse,” Captain Kirk congratulated you as he cuffs an unconscious Khan. 

Dr. McCoy steps up to you with flirtation in his voice, “That was some mighty fine work you did there…you know, if you ever want to go for a drink…”

The Captain interrupts, “Now is not the time, Bones.” He pulls a now conscious Khan off the floor that looks at you in question, “But, how did they know to look here?”

You laugh, “You really are thick, aren’t you? Well, you really shouldn’t have someone scream your name during intercourse when you’re on the run…” you kiss him on the cheek, “Peace out, Popsicle Man.” 

Dr. McCoy smiles, “My offer still stands, Nurse.”

Kirk calls out, “BONES!” 

The three men leave your quarters as you settle in for a shower and the best freakin’ sleep of your life.


End file.
